jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Straszliwiec Prawie Straszliwy/Widmo Zagrożenia
To moje drugie opowiadanie, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i oczekuje komentarzy. :) Jeźdźcy mają po 19 lat. Z pozdrowieniami dla Asti 1432, z której strony czekam na twórcze uwagi co do stylu pisania i języków obcych. ;) Lotem koszącym Szczerbatek z Czkawką na grzbiecie zbliżali się do niewiększej od Berk wyspy. Chłopak już od dłuższego czasu odkrywał nowe wyspy i nowe plemiona, ostatnio jednak, w związku z najnowszymi odkryciami, nie podlatywał do nich z takim entuzjazmem co kiedyś. Czkawka spojrzał za siebie. Tuż za nimi leciała Wichura z Astrid, wolał żeby z nim nie leciała, ale wiedział, że i tak nie puściłaby go samego. Wzniósł się, dziewczyna zrobiła to samo. Wzlecieli ponad wyspę i zauważyli nie typowe konstrukcję. Już przeczuwali co to jest i nie czekając zlecieli by wylądować. Nie mylili się w przypuszczeniach, wylądowali pośrodku tego co zostało po osadzie wikingów. Czkawka westchnął ciężko. Wpatrywał się w spopielone zgliszcza domów jedno rodzinnych, aż podeszła do niego Astrid i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i przytuliła. - Znów to samo...już czwarty raz. - Powiedział. - I tak raczej nie mogli byśmy im pomóc. - Próbowała go pocieszyć. Zwiesił zniechęcony głowę. - Chodź, może ktoś ocalał. Wiedział, że szanse na znalezienie kogoś żywego są niewielkie. Raz jeden znaleźli małą dziewczynkę, która schowała się w kamiennej piwnicy jednego z domów. Niestety nie wiedziała co się stało. Mimo to, szukał między ruinami chodźby małej oznaki życia. Znalazł jednak to co zawsze, zwęglone deski, powywracane wozy, gdzie niegdzie zepsutą żywność i rzadko groty od bełtów lub oszczepu. W końcu wszedł do stojącej, pośrodku niedużego placu, małej warowni, służącej zapewne mieszkańcom wioski tak jak im twierdza. Drewniane mury były zniszczone, a wnętrze, podobnie jak reszta okolicy, splądrowane. Po dwóch minutach Czkawka wyszedł, a na zewnątrz znalazł Astrid, ona też nic nie znalazła. - To również musiała być bitwa, i to niedawno. - Myślisz, że to ci sami sprawcy? - Spytała. - To niemożliwe by cztery ataki, w tym samym rejonie, sposobie i czasie były tylko zbiegiem okoliczności. Pytanie tylko kto ich dokonał? Ich smoki siedziały w miejscu, gdzie niedawno wylądowali. Czkawka i Astrid znaleźli nie opodal pozostałości lokalnej kuźni, z której pozostały jedynie kamienne fundamenty oraz kowadło. Młody jeździec wyjął z kieszeni w pancerzu złożoną kartkę i ołówek. Rozłożył mapę na kowadle. Narysował ją na podstawie starannie przestudiowanych zapisków zbieranych w twierdzy, od czasów najstarszych osadników na Berk, z najróżniejszych źródeł od wypraw wojennych po wspomnienia kupców. Przedstawiała ona cały archipelag na południe od rodzimej wyspy Czkawki, były na niej szkice i położenie także odkrytych przez niego lądów. Bez zbędnej dokładności dorysował kolejną wyspę, nie nadał jej nawet nazwy, tylko odrazu zaznaczył iksem ( X ), tak jak każdą inną wyspę jaką zniszczył nieznany przeciwnik, albo przynajmniej miał takie przypuszczenia z powodu braku handlu z tymi ziemiami. - Co o tym myślisz? - Spytał. - Coraz większa liczba wiosek pada ofiarą dziwnego najeźdźcy. - Tak, jednak spójrz na to. Połączył wszystkie krzyżyki w dwóch linach, zaczynających się od dwóch bliskich sobie wysp, i dalej ciągnących się w przeciwnych kierunkach. - Pamiętasz Krzykozgona? - Trudno zapomnieć, ale i tak to nie mógł być on, wyspy są całe. - Tak, ale strategia jest ta sama. Atakować najbliższe cele względem aktualnego położenia. - Myślisz, że to były smoki? - Zapytała Astrid. - Nie, niema ciał to oznacza, że ktoś albo zrobił stos pogrzebowy lub je pochował. - Sugerujesz, że to byli ludzie? - Tak. - Odparł bez wahania. Astrid popatrzyła niepewnie na mapę. - Na wyspie wilków, którą tu zaznaczyłeś, mieszkali Kodrinowie, (wymyśleni przeze mnie) to plemię miało silną i liczną armię, a ich flota dorównywała Berserkom, ich się nie da od tak pokonać, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. - Właśnie to mnie martwi. - Czkawka oparł się rękoma o kowadło. Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Trwali w tej pozycji przez około trzy minuty, aż w końcu Astrid przerwała ciszę. - Więc co robimy? - Do wiemy się co to. - Jak? - Wybierają najbliższe wyspy, więc można przewidzieć ich trasę. - Przedłużył linie o parę centymetrów. - Jeśli się nie mylę to dziś w nocy powinno to dojść do wyspy trzech wieprzy. Może zdążymy ich ostrzec. - To na co czekamy? Lećmy. - Nie ukrywając entuzjazmu, pobiegła w stronę smoków. A Czkawka zabrał mapę i poszedł w jej ślady. Gdy wylatywali był już wczesny wieczór, gdy dotarli na miejsce była już noc, jedyne co rozjaśniało mrok to były światła płonącej w oddali wioski. - ,,Niech to, za późno." - Pomyślał. Gdy znaleźli się w odległości kilometra Czkawka dał sygnał Astrid by ta schowała się w chmurach, niechętnie wzleciała, a on sam podleciał do widowiska. Wyspę otaczały oświetlone pochodniami statki. Był większe i szersze od drakkarów (łodzi wikingów). Wyglądało na to, że już po walce. Z osady niewiele zostało tu i ówdzie widział jak niskiej budowy ludzie ciągną za łańcuch schwytanych wikingów. Czkawkę zdziwiło, że tak cienkiej postury ludzie pokonali dorosłych wojowników. Gdy przelatywał nad dalszą granicą wioski, zauważył, że na dole ciągle toczy się walka, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu spostrzegł Zębiroga, który u boku dziewczyny z toporem walczy z nie dużymi żołnierzami. - A podobno to ja wszystko robię po swojemu. - Powiedział do Szczerbatka, poczym zlecieli by pomóc Astird. Jeszcze w powietrzu wystrzelił plazmę, która powaliła resztę przeciwników, których dziewczyna nie zdążyła pokonać. - Miałaś czekać w chmurach. - Powiedział, gdy zszedł ze smoka. - Pomyślałam, że ktoś może potrzebować pomocy, a konkretnie ty, albo oni. - Wskazała na grupę dzieci skuloną pod ścianą jednego ze spalonych domów. - Chcieli je... - przerwały jej czyjeś krzyki. - Obscurus Daemon! Obscurus Daemon! Spojrzeli w tym kierunku, nie całe sto metrów od nich, wrogi wojownik właśnie uciekał w stronę portu. - Dobrze, zajmij się nimi, musimy jak najszybciej uciekać. - Astird podbiegła by uspokoić dzieci. Czkawka za to przyjrzał się zabitym żołnierzom. Mimo swojego wzrostu nie brakowało im mięśni. Byli odziani w zbroje złożone z płyt wzmocnionych skórą, a hełmy nie posiadały rogów, ale miały inne elementy takie jak osłony na czoło i twarz. Uzbrojeni byli w krótkie jedno sieczne miecze. Za obronę służyły im wielkie prostokątne tarczę, na których widniały dziwne symbole. Nagle tuż nad jego głową przeleciało kilka kul złączonych linami, które spętały Szczerbatka i Wichurę. Czkawka nie myślał skąd one nadleciały, tylko chciał podbiec do przyjaciela. Gdy był już w połowie drogi, zauważył grupę wrogów z przeciwnej strony, która pierwsza dobiegła do smoków. Astrid szybko złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w bok. W raz z dziećmi raczeli uciekać między dopalającymi się domami. Odrazu gdy wybiegli na plac usłyszeli kszyk, brzmiący jak komenda. - Iacio! W ścianę obok nich wbiło się pięć bełtów, inny odbił się od naramiennika Astrid, a drugi przebił się przez metalowe wzmocnienie pasa Czkawki, grot wbił się bardzo płytko w skórę, więc mógł go spokojnie wyjąć. Schowali się między budynkami. - Jesteśmy w pułapce. - Zauważyła dziewczyna. Czkawka próbował coś wymyślić, w ten jego uwagę przykuła mała dziura w ścianie jednego z domów. Powiedział dzieciom żeby się w niej schowały. Młody wiking zdjął z pleców tarcze i wyjął miecz z pochwy. - Ja biorę tą stronę, ty drugą, może zdążą się ukryć. - Na to Astird pocałował go w usta i chwyciła oburącz topór. Z obu stron zaczęli nadciągać żołnierze. Czkawka zaszarżował na pierwszego tarczą lecz ten go odrzucił. Chłopak próbował pchnąć wroga mieczem, ale małym ostrzem przeciwnik od sunął klingę i zrobił zamach na rękę jeźdźca. Szybko odsunął się odsłaniając przy tym tłów, żołnierz to wykorzystał i uderzył od góry na ramię wikinga, przebił się przez cienką zbroje jak przez plik kartek. Czkawka poczuł przeszywający ból w ręce, upuścił miecz i upadł na plecy. Wrogi wojownik nogą przytrzymał mu tarczę, podniósł swoje ostrze do góry by wbić mu ję w pierś. - NIE ! - Zanim żołnierz się spostrzegł, topór rzucony przez Astird trafił go w korpus. Ciało osunęło się na ścianę. Czkawka odchylił głowę by zobaczyć co się dzieje z dziewczyną. Pozbawiona broni leżała z tarczą wroga na plecach. W tym czasie do chłopaka podszedł kolejny żołnierz i uniósł swój miecz nad głowę. Czkawka osłonił się tarczą. - Exspectare! - Usłyszał komendę i odrazu zaniechał zabicia jeźdźca. Z za pleców wojowników trzymających Astrid wyszedł odziany w szkarłatną pelerynę żołnierz z czymś w rodzaju pióropuszu na hełmie. W ręku trzymał torbę od siodła Szczerbatka, na której widniał symbol Berk. Machnął do dołu pięścią. Żołnierz kiwnął głową i ogłuszył Czkawkę rękojeścią miecza. (Inspiracją była dla mnie książka ,,Jak mówić po smoczemu") Czkawka obudził się z silnym bólem głowy i ręki, gdy chwycił się za ramie poczuł, że ma na nim bandaż. Otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że jest w klatce. Rozejrzał się, był pod pokładem jakiegoś statku, bardzo blisko burty, wokół stały inne klatki ze schwytanymi wikingami oraz skrzynie. Przez małe otwory w poszyciu wpadało światło słoneczne. Zaczął się rozglądać za Astrid, leżała w sąsiedniej celi. - Astrid? Hej, Astrid! Obudziła się. - Czkawka! Nic ci nie jest? - Nie. A co z tobą? - Jestem cała. - Jak długo byłem nie przytomny? - Gdy się ocknęłam był już świt. Próbowałam cię obudzić, ale znowu zasnęłam. Jak sądzisz dokąd płyniemy? - Nie mam pojęcia. Następne dwie godziny nie przyniosły odpowiedzi, jedyne co się zmieniało to promienie słońca. Raz dali im jedzenie, jednak nic z tego co dostali nie mogli rozpoznać, nie licząc kawałka ryby, mimo to zjedli wszystko. Znów nastała godzina bezczynności. Przerwały ją jednak czyjeś krzyki. - Revertarum ad domum! - Wszyscy żołnierze, na i pod pokładem zaczęli wiwatować. (wiem, że źle to przetłumaczyłem, kto zna łacinę to proszę by mnie poprawił) - Co to może znaczyć? - Zaciekawiła się Astrid. - Nie mam pojęcia. Poczuli, że statek robi zwrot. - Chyba zawracamy. - Zauważyła dziewczynę. - Już rozumiem, wracają tam skąd przypłynęli. - A my razem z nimi. Nie odzywali się przez kolejną z rzędu godzinę. Nawet na siebie nie patrzyli, tylko zastanawiali się co teraz z nimi będzie, dokąd i ich zabierają i co najważniejsze kim są ich porywacze. W końcu Astrid przerwała milczenie. - Kim oni mogą być? - Zapytała, odwracając się do niego. Czkawka westchnął. - To nie mogą być wikingowie, co do tego jestem pewien. Jednak, w zapiskach pierwszych osadników na Berk, doczytałem się wzmianek o dziwnych statkach i niskich ludziach nimi płynących. - I co? - Do pytywała się. - To wszystko, nic więcej nie było. W ten usłyszeli niski, męski głos. - Mało kto z nas o nich słyszał, a co dopiero u was. Obrócili się i zobaczyli przysadzistego wikinga w bardzo ciasnej jak na niego klatce. - Kim jesteś? - Spytał się Czkawka. - Jestem Magraf Sonrifer z plemienia Kodrinów. A wy z północy mam rozumieć. - Tak, skąd wiesz? - Astrid nie kryła zaskoczenia. - Po akcencie, wszyscy tam macie lekko miękką wymowę. Berserkowie, Łupierzcy czy Wandale? - Wandale. Jestem Czkawka, a to Astrid. - Miło mi, daleko żeście się zapuścili, co wy tu robiliście? - Gdy przestały od was przypływać statki zaczęliśmy coś podejrzewać. - Szybkie to wy tam macie statki, nie ma co. - Bo my mamy... - Wiedzę o bardzo silnych prądach morskich. - Czkawka mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Wolał na razie nie mówić obcym, że wytresowali smoki. Magrar przypatrywał im się badawczo. - Dzięki za troskę, następnym razem wpadnijcie ze wsparciem nieco wcześniej. - Uśmiechną się do nich lekko z pomiędzy brody i wąsów. - Jak was pokonali, przecież zawsze to wy byliście z nas najsilniejsi? - Zapytała Astrid. - Z wikingów to może, ale jak już słusznie Czkawka zauważył, oni się do nas nie zaliczają. Wy nie wiecie jakie mieli uzbrojenie, ich statki taranowały nasze, miotali gigantycznymi bełtami, posiadają nawet coś na wzór przerośniętych kusz, te mikrusy nawet w alce w ręcz dali nam łupnia. Przeszli przez nasze linie jak nuż przez masło. Jeźdźcy popatrzyli po sobie. - Nie chcę wiedzieć co się stanie jak dopłyną do nas. - Powiedziała zmartwiona dziewczyna. - A swoją drogą, jak wy sami tutaj dopłynęliście, oddzielają nas słabo znane rejony, a nawigacja na tych wodach nie jest łatwa. - Magrar zmienił temat. - Mamy specjalną mapę. - Mapa! - Czkawka szybko sięgnął do kieszeni napierśnika, ciągle tam była. Rozejrzał się, strażnicy byli zajęci bardziej swoimi sprawami niż pilnowaniem uwięzionych, więc po cichu ją wyjął. - Mogę zobaczyć? - Zapytał więzień, jednak chłopak już darł ją na strzępy. - Nie możemy pozwolić by wpadła w niepowołane ręce, jeśli ci ludzie ją dostaną bez trudu dopłyną do każdej znanej wyspy w znanym archipelagu. - Jeździec wychylił się z za krat i przepchnął kawałki papieru przez szparę między deskami. Wiking wyglądał na definitywnie zawiedzionego. Przez pół godziny panowało milczenie. W końcu jednak wiking rozchmurzył się i ponownie do nich zagadał. - Słyszałem pewne dziwne, ba, bardzo dziwne plotki, że podobno macie "pokój" ze smokami. Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid kątem oka, ta zrobiła to samo. - Rzeczywiście, bardzo dziwne. - Powiedziała, udając rozbawioną. - To zapewne nie porozumienie. Po prostu przestały nas atakować. - Wiedział, że te pogłoski są zbyt popularne by mógł im w całości zaprzeczyć. - Ciekawe dlaczego. - Zauważył mężczyzna. - Zniszczyliśmy ich lokalne leże. - Naprawdę, znaleźliście je? - Zajęło nam to raptem trzysta lat. Może następnym razem wyrobimy się wcześniej. - Żart może nie najlepszy, ale wystarczył by wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, co dziwne śmiał się też jeden ze strażników przechodzących obok. Żołnierz jak tylko spostrzegł, że trójka więźniów na niego patrzy, przestał się śmiać i przyśpieszył kroku. - Czekaj, ty nas rozumiesz?! - Krzyknął za nim Czkawka lecz ten był już za daleko. - To w sumie logiczne, gdy się handluje niewolnikami lepiej jest ich rozumieć. - Zauważyła Astrid. - To i tak bez znaczenie, póki będą nas unikać nie dowiemy się o nich więcej ponad to co powie nam... Zaraz, Magraf, mówiłeś, że coś o nich słyszeliście. Wiking popatrzył na niego. - Nic takiego nie mówiłem. - Powiedział, niepotrzebnie, na swoją obronę. - Owszem, powiedziałeś. "Mało kto u nas o nich słyszał..." pamiętam dokładnie, to świadczy o tym, że trochę na ich temat wiecie. - No dobrze, były plotki wśród rybaków o dziwnych statkach i ludziach, tylko tyle. - To czemu zaprzeczyłeś? - Zapytała dziewczyna. Magraf wyglądał jakby chciał się skupić. W końcu wyjąkał wymówkę. - Ostatnio dużo rzeczy mnie stresuję... Łatwo zapominam o tym co sam mówię... poza tym, te plotki i tak nie są ważne. - Według mnie, są. - Stwierdził chłopak. - Wiecie co może poczekamy z tą rozmową do rana, teraz może się wyśpijmy. - Położył się na ziemi i odrazu zaczął chrapać. Rzeczywiście, był już późny wieczór. - Chyba my też się położymy. - Zgoda, dobranoc Czkawka. - Powiedziała kładąc się na podłodze klatki. - Dobranoc. - Sam również próbował zasnąć lecz dręczyła go myśl, że ich nowy znajomy coś ukrywa. Śniło mu się, że znowu latał na Szczerbatku, że znów czuje tą prędkość, ten wiatr, te wolność. Jednak czuł też nie pokój i samotność, wokół nie było Astrid, tylko on, smok i mała wyspa rosnąca na horyzoncie. Mimo odległości rozpoznał w niej Berk, ucieszył się i natychmiast poleciał w jej kierunku. Między czasie ściemniło się, Czkawka przyśpieszył by jak najszybciej dolecieć do domu. W ten zauważył, że coś jest nie w porządku, wioska płonęła. Gdy nisko nad nią przeleciał zobaczył widok, który zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Setki wikingów i setki smoków leżeli martwi pomiędzy palącymi się budynkami. Nagle chłopak zobaczył, że ktoś używa jego starej wyrzutni i celuje w niego, nie zdążył zareagować liny oplotły jego i Szczerbatka, oboje spadli na ziemie, gdzie za ras otoczyli ich wrodzy żołnierze. Do uszu Czkawki zaczęły docierać synchroniczne dźwięki, spojrzał w bok, widział masę najeźdźców do rytmu maszerujących na twierdze, której brama w jednej chwili pęka, a jej wnętrze napełnia się wrogami. Obudziły go rytmiczne dźwięki uderzania płazem miecza o kraty. - Surgere, surgere! Aurora habet aurum in ore! - Mówił obwieszczający tonem strażnik. - Dzięki stary, sam bym się obudził, ale oszczędziłeś mi sporo potu. - Powiedział Czkawka z lekką ironią. Żołnierz jednak tylko na niego spojrzał i podszedł do kolejnej grupy klatek. Podparł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Astird, ocierała sobie oczy widać było, że też nie spała najlepiej. - Cześć, jak się czujesz? - Spytał. - Jako tako, a jak ty spałeś. - Tylko dzięki temu facetowi nie obudziłem się z krzykiem. - A co się stało? - Śniło mi się, że napadli na Berk, że wszystkich pozabijali i ludzi i smoki. - Nie martw się, to był tylko sen. - Wiem, ale on był taki prawdziwy. Nawet lot na Szczerbatku wydawał się taki... - zawiesił głos. - Szczerbatek! - Za ras ugryzł się w język, zapomniał, że obok jest Magraf, obrócił się w stronę jego klatki, szykując sobie jakieś wytłumaczenie, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu nie było, ani klatki, ani wikinga. - Gdzie on jest? - Musieli go przenieść w nocy. - Zauważyła dziewczyna. - Z takim chłopem to potrzebowaliby co najmniej dziesięciu ludzi. –Roześmiali się, wydawało się im to dziwne, że zniknął, jednak żart Czkawki rozluźnił ich. Chłopak ponownie obrócił się do Astrid. - W każdym razie, nie pomyśleliśmy o smokach, gdzie są, co z nimi zrobił. - Na to dziewczyna poważnie się zmartwiła. - Nie widziałam ich od czasu, gdy się z nimi rozdzieliliśmy. Oboje westchnęli. Cisza trwała przez jakieś pół minuty. - Czkawka, myślisz, że się o nas martwią, tam na Berk? - Pewnie tak. Nigdy tak długo nie wracaliśmy. - Myślisz, że kogoś wyślą z pomocą? - Nie wiem, ale i tak zanim tu dolecą Śledzik, Sączysmark czy bliźniaki, to my już będziemy daleko stąd, a nawet jeśli nas jakimś cudem dogonią, to sami wpadną w kłopoty. „ Od tego momentu najpierw piszę w Word, następnie kopiuję na Wiki” Chwile później podano im skąpe śniadanie, składające się z kawałka niedopieczonego śledzia, białego jak śnieg sera i miski wody. Czkawka zjadł tylko rybę, resztę oddał Astrid. Chłopak z coraz większą ciekawością przyglądał się przechodzącym koło nich żołnierzom. Wiedział już, że przybyli do archipelagu pierwsi, ale skąd przypłynęli i dlaczego do tej pory się nie pokazywali? Z tego co mu było wiadomo Wikingowie przybyli ze wschodu z krainy zwanej Skandynawią, która była częścią większego lądu. Czytał o innych ludach zamieszkujących tamte ziemie, ale żaden opis nie pasował do tych dziwnych ludzi. Z zamysłu wyrwało go gwałtowne burczenie do chodzące z klatki obok. Astrid przycisnęła ręce do brzucha. Czkawka też był głodny, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, zjedzą tyle ile im dadzą. Zaczął żałować, że wyrzucił mapę, nawet kawałek papieru byłby lepszy niż nic. Starali się nie myśleć o głodzie, lecz po trzech godzinach ten dyskomfort zmienił się w bul. Woleli tego nie okazywać by nie dawać strażnikom satysfakcji, mimo ich starań wszyscy widzieli co z nimi jest, w tym dwójka bardzo podobnych do siebie, czarnowłosych żołnierzy przechodzących obok. Jeden z nich stanął tuż przed nimi, w rękach trzymał bochenek chleba, jego towarzysz, który sądząc po podobieństwie był jego bratem, stanął koło niego, również miał przy sobie posiłek. Pierwszy jaki się zatrzymał jednym ruchem oderwał piętkę i podał Astrid. Dziewczyna niepewnie przyjęła kromkę i odgryzła kawałek. Żołnierz dał kolejny kawałek Czkawce, następnie wyjął z kieszeni swojej tuniki małą miskę, na której dnie była przypominająca masło substancja, swoim bochnem nabrał jej trochę i włożył do ust, po tym wystawił ją i dał do spróbowania jeźdźcom. Gdy odwrócił się do swego brata, ten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, na to on tylko wzruszył ramionami, jeszcze raz popatrzył na Astrid i poszedł dalej. Czkawka zerknął na dziewczynę, a ona na niego. - Jak sądzisz, czemu nam pomógł? – Zapytał. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale cieszę się że coś zrobił. – Odpowiedziała oblizując palce. Kończył się kolejny dzień podróży. Położyli się wcześniej i szybko zasnęli. Czkawce znów śniło się to samo co poprzednim razem. Ich porywacze atakują Berk, ani smoki, ani Wikingowie nie dają rady się obronić, wyspa zostaje zdobyta. Tym razem, jednak nie dźwięk miecza uderzającego o kraty wyrwał go z sennego koszmaru, a odgłos plazmowego strzału i ogłuszający wybuch. Odruchowo próbował zerwać się na równe nogi, przez co uderzył górą pleców o dach klatki. Upadł z powrotem na podłogę, gdy próbował się podnieść zauważył zaskoczonych strażników, raz po raz potrącanych przez biegnących w stronę wybuchu żołnierzy. Czkawka spojrzał za nimi, na rufie okrętu widniała wielka dziura w obu pokładach i poszyciu z których dochodziły ryki Nocnej Furii. - „Szczerbatek” – Pomyślał tuż przed tym jak następny pocisk wyrwał kolejny otwór, a kawałki nadpalonych desek poszybowały we wszystkie strony. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach odgłosy walki ucichły. W czasie walki statek się zatrzymał, więc teraz wzięto go na hol. Przez resztę nocy, ani Czkawka, ani Astrid nie mogli zasnąć. Zwłaszcza jego drażniła myśl o Szczerbatku. Do tej pory na pewno żył lecz teraz było to mało prawdopodobne, Nocna Furia, póki żyje, nie poddaje się tak łatwo. Musieli jednak utrzymać go w spokoju przez te kilka dni podróży, tylko jak? Z tego pytania nasunęło się kolejne, czy ci najeźdźcy mieli już kontakt ze smokami? Chłopakowi wydawało się to logiczne. - Myślisz, że oni też walczyli ze smokami? – Astrid jakby czytała mu w myślach. - Na to wygląda, wiedzieli jak sobie z nimi poradzić. Wichurę i Szczerbatka złapali prawię natychmiast. Jeśli to co mówił Magraf o ich statkach jest prawdą, to pewnie mają podobne maszyny do moich. - To może jak dopłyniemy w końcu poznasz kogoś kogo nie będą nudziły twoje projekty. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Chyba mi nie powiesz, że kogoś nudziły. – Na to dziewczyna się roześmiała lecz chwilę później wróciła jej powaga. - Czekaj chwilę... Skoro mają kogoś kto stworzył im maszyny takie jak twoje, to, czy mieli też kogoś kto wytresował im smoki? Czkawka zastanowił się przez moment. - Nie sądzę. Gdyby znali się na ich tresurze nie potrzebny był by im ten cały sprzęt, nawet statki mogli by... Astrid? – Zmartwił się widząc, że znieruchomiała, a oczy otworzyła szeroko. - Oni... jednak... je tresują. – Powiedziała, jąkając się. - Co się stało? – Na to jedynie wskazała za niego. Gdy się odwrócił jego oczom ukazał się żołnierz prowadzący na smyczy kulejącego Grąkla, od czasu do czasu rzucający mu kawałek kwarcu. Odprowadzili dwójkę wzrokiem, potem spojrzeli na siebie. - Im więcej o nich wiem, tym bardziej mnie zaskakują. – Powiedział pogrążając się w zamyśle. - Teraz ja już nic nie rozumiem. – Astird nie dała mu chwili na myślenie. – Dlaczego ich nie używają? Po co im niewolnicy? Tu nic się nie trzyma kupy. - Oni są jeszcze bardziej odmienni od nas niż myślałem. Może jak dopłyniemy do ich ziem dowiemy się o nich czegoś konkretnego. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, ze zmartwieniem. - Moment, co oni z nami zrobią? Najpierw chcieli nas zabić, ale chyba ich dowódca czegoś od nas chciał, a w rękach trzymał twoją torbę, tą z krzyżem Berk. - Pewnie skojarzył z czymś nasz symbol. – Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. – A może właśnie nie wie skąd jesteśmy... i chce się dowiedzieć. Kategoria:Opowiadania